


i'm coming to you (for no other reason)

by watercolornights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Clubbing, Coming of Age, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, midnight escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolornights/pseuds/watercolornights
Summary: Donghyuck's finally eighteen. What's a better way to celebrate his birthday than going to a club with Jeno, right?





	i'm coming to you (for no other reason)

**Author's Note:**

> for haechan, our fullsun.
> 
> title's from shinee's good evening.

****Donghyuck only has Jeno.

Sure, Donghyuck has an awesome set of friends when he stepped into high school, he has Mark, Jaemin, Renjun, even Chenle and Jisung, no matter how many times he almost popped a vein because of the last two’s antics and teasing. He also has Taeyong, his older brother, and his other friends who are really nice to him. He can’t really say he has no friends because he has tons of them, which whom he treasures a lot, regardless of the fact that they’re constantly a pain in his ass. Not that he’s gonna admit it in their faces, because that’s not going to happen.

He’s pretty sure his constant hugs and teasing show how much he adores his friends, anyway. There’s really no point in telling them when they know it themselves, he already proved his love for them to the point they’re pissed at the way he shows it. Not that it matters.

He has friends, but they’re just that. Friends who can accompany him, share his laughter with and tease a lot. They might know Donghyuck but he doesn’t have that deeper connection with them. Unlike _him_.

Him which comes to the form of his one and only best friend. If there’s someone who knows him, probably more than himself in this world, it’s gonna be Jeno. No doubt, it _is_ Lee Jeno.

He only has Jeno. Ever since their fetus days up until now, it’s Jeno. Jeno who gave Donghyuck his favorite toy for his 7th birthday. Jeno who patched up his scraped knees when he landed on the wrong side of the slide. Jeno who helped him put sunscreen on his tanned face before going out to play under the sun. Jeno who played the first chords he learned on the guitar for him. Jeno who wiped his tears for him when Donghyuck and his boyfriend broke up. Jeno who accepted Donghyuck when he came out to him, assuring that he’s still his best friend, homosexual or not.

Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. It was Jeno. Always has been.

Jeno who understands him more than himself. Jeno who always saves him from his silly antics. You see, they're like two peas in a pod but both boys are completely opposite from each other. Jeno's always the rational one out of the two, while Donghyuck just want to live his life more freely, that’s why it came out as a huge shock when Donghyuck registers what came out of Jeno’s lips.

“Let’s go clubbing,”

Donghyuck stares at Jeno as if he’s grown a second head, flabbergasted at what his best friend said. _Is this really Lee Jeno?_

It was past ten that night. He was just simply enjoying his first few days of summer, deciding to spend his night playing Mario Kart until God knows what hour, when a knock on the window causes him to end up last place in the race.

He silently curses, pausing his game before turning his head to the window. The curtains were drawn but he’s gonna bet his soul that he knows the person outside. Donghyuck leaves his cocoon of blankets and walked towards the window because of the person’s incessant knocking. He opens the curtains immediately, not wanting to get his parents’ attention since they're gonna flip if they knew what’s happening and he was right.

Donghyuck’s greeted with the sight of Lee Jeno perched on a branch, smiling that _smile_ at him. The smile that the other usually reserves only for him. It may look similar from the smile that Jeno gives to other people but Donghyuck doesn’t miss that extra warmth and stars in his eyes when he looks at him. He doesn’t know what’s with the special smile but he doesn’t question it, loving the fact that it’s only for him to see.

Jeno’s wearing the usual black ripped jeans but Donghyuck’s thoughts stop at the sight of the silk black polo shirt that he’s wearing. _What’s going on?_ Donghyuck thinks, as he opened the window, catching a whiff of a musky cologne, which obviously came from from Jeno.

And at that moment Jeno drops the bomb which is clubbing that causes him to gape at the other until now.

A minute passes when Donghyuck recovers. “What did you just say?”

“Um,” Jeno has that usual unsure look, darting his eyes to the left then looking back at him. He smiles sheepishly. “Let’s go clubbing?”

The younger automatically wears an unimpressed look, crossing his arms as he eyes Jeno. “Don’t tell me you became alcoholic ever since Doyoung hyung brought you to a club when you turned eighteen. Also, I’m not even legal yet and I promised Taeyong hyung that I’ll only drink when I turn twenty-four.”

The older only chuckles which makes Donghyuck glare at him even more. What? It’s true, he did promise his brother that he won’t get into any activities such as drinking or smoking.

 

( _"F_ _or the sake of my sanity, please don’t,” says his brother, Taeyong, one morning when they’re eating breakfast._

_Donghyuck can only roll his eyes as he chomps down his blueberry pancakes. “Fine, fine, I promise.”_

_Taeyong can only grimace as bits of pancakes flew out of his brother’s mouth but he seems satisfied with his raised hand. Smiling, he ruffles his younger brother’s hair much to Donghyuck’s distaste. The boy immediately eats up his remaining breakfast before dashing out to go over to Jeno's house._

_“Yah!” Taeyong screams as Donghyuck scrambled out of the back door, leaving his empty plate behind._ )

 

If Taeyong only knew who’s coaxing him to drink now.

Jeno immediately stops chuckling although he can’t help himself but let out a few wheezes which stops when he notices the younger’s glare at him. He raised his hands up in surrender.

“Ahh,” Jeno shook his head, wearing an amused smile on his pink lips. Donghyuck unconsciously gulps at the realization that the other has put a lip balm on it. He tears his eyes away, meeting Jeno’s crinkled ones. “I thought it’ll be easy to persuade you, you’re more mischievous than me, after all.”

Donghyuck can’t help but scoff before pulling his office chair and then sitting on it. Talking to Jeno makes him want to collapse and he needs to sit if he doesn’t want to meet the floor later.

“How’s me being mischievous got to do with being an alcoholic, huh? Just because I’m a pain in the ass, that doesn’t mean I have to act like a cliché teenager in some cliché teen movie.”

“Yah, I’m not alcoholic, I just want you to experience one of your firsts with me. And who said that you have to go drink alcohol? You can just order a diet Coke later or something.”

Donghyuck just hummed as he spun his chair. “One of my firsts, huh? Such as going to a club for the first time and then what? Do you want to be my first kiss, too?”

“Well, I don’t mind.”

The younger immediately halts his spinning to look at Jeno. He didn’t just imagine that because of the dizziness, did he? Maybe he’s just imagining things - his thoughts stop when he sees the serious look on Jeno’s face which makes him bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from smiling.

_Oh, Lee Jeno._

“What?” Jeno’s serious expression twists into confusion. “It’s better if it’s me instead of other boys out there who aren’t even serious about you.”

“Not even Mark?” Donghyuck can’t help but mention his other friend. Well, they’re still friends even though the other has shown interest in him but he doesn’t feel the same way. He doesn’t have time for such things, he wants to enjoy his youth for Pete’s sake. Although with the absence of smoke and alcohol. It’s fine, though, he can just play with Chenle and Jisung or maybe even hang out with Renjun and Jaemin. Besides, he’s not even sure if he can even score a date with Jeno by his side, vowing to protect him from the incoming heartbreaks in the future. His best friend self-proclaims that he’s traumatized with Donghyuck crying and he doesn’t ever want to see him cry again. They younger can’t help but let out a giggle at the thought.

“Why are you laughing? Do you like him?” Donghyuck’s eyebrow raised at the older’s tone. He meets Jeno’s eyes, his mood shifting from amused to serious. Donghyuck stares at him but Jeno doesn’t back down, refusing to tear his eyes from him, the younger can only just sigh.

“No.”

“Good.” There’s a tinge of relief in Jeno’s voice but Donghyuck doesn’t catch it.

“Why are we even going to a club of all places, anyway? Why don’t you just ask Renjun to go with you since you’re all legal now. I’m not even legal yet, well, not until later anyway.”

The older can only snort, as he started swinging his legs while perching on the tree. “Because it’s fun with you,”

“Grinding on the dancefloor and drinking your ass off is fun?”

“We’re not doing that, but yeah, it’s fun.”

Donghyuck can only look at him in disbelief. “Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

“C’mon,” Jeno started whining, looking like he wants to stomp his feet if only he’s not hanging in the air, ten feet above ground. “It’s almost midnight, we’ll go home at that time, so please just come with me.”

Jeno brings out his rarely used weapon, a pouty lips and a kicked-puppy expression, and Donghyuck can only sigh in defeat, shooting his hands up in the air. “Fine, fine.”

This only makes Jeno more giddy, almost losing balance much to Donghyuck’s amusement as he grabbed his abandoned flannel on the bed. He quickly wears his overworn Chucks and red beanie before making his way out of the window.

Yes, he’s risking his back just to sneak out with Jeno. He has done it so many times already and Donghyuck’s fairly sure that his parents are still in the living room, watching their late night movies, and he might get caught on the way by Taeyong, if ever. So yep, he’d rather risk his backbone instead of getting caught and being grounded.

Jeno’s already waiting for him on the front lawn by the time he comes down. He ducks down, in case his parents happen to look on the window, spotting him going on a rendezvous late out. The older has his hold on Donghyuck’s bike, the one with the seat on the back, probably because Jeno’ll be drunk later to ride a bike on his own. He immediately gestures the older to ride on it as he dashes for him before hopping on the back seat and then slapping his back to start pedalling.

Their neighbourhood was eerily dark and silent but both boys filled it with their laughs and bright smiles as they ride their way into the night.

 

 

* * *

  


It was only a five minute ride to _Neo’s_ , the only bar that their town has. Donghyuck stares at the neon green sign while he's waiting for Jeno to finish putting a chain in his bike, in case someone steals it. He knows this is where Jeno and Doyoung went to on the night before his birthday and now he's the one who's going to experience it. He hears some EDM music from inside but it's quite faint, he continues to stare at the sign before noticing the person who’s also known as the bouncer at the front door.

“Johnny hyung?” Donghyuck can’t be mistaken with that towering height of his along with that Chinese exchange student who became acquaintances with Mark. Johnny turns to look at him, too busy talking with some random dude before. The older’s expression lights up as recognition hits him. “Oh, Hyuck! What are you doing here, are you with Taeyong?”

Donghyuck freezes on the spot, lips curling into a sheepish smile. He almost forgets that Johnny was friends with Taeyong, shit. He was about to answer and say goodbye to his two weeks of freedom when a hand clasps on his arm, he turns to look at Jeno who’s smiling, almost too sweetly, at Johnny.

Johnny turns to look at the other boy, his happy expression turning to confusion. “Jeno? What are you both doing here?”

“We’re here to have fun,” Donghyuck can only drop his jaw at Jeno’s frankness but the other’s smile almost reassures him. Almost.

Johnny’s expression must be familiar to Jeno by now because that’s probably the expression that Donghyuck wore earlier.

“And do your parents know about this?”

“No?” Curse Jeno and his nonexistent lying ass.

“Then I’m not allowed to let you guys in, even though you’re legal now.”

“But it’s Hyuck’s birthday later and I wanna get him his first drink.” Jeno brandishes out his weapon again and as usual, it works. “Fine.” Johnny can only sigh in defeat and Jeno’s beaming again, tugging the younger to the entrance, eager to take Donghyuck inside.

“Promise we’ll be out by midnight!” He hollers before going in and Johnny only hollers back a “You better!” and a threat to call Taeyong or Doyoung if they don’t keep their word. Donghyuck can only cringe as he turns to Jeno who’s clearly excited. Donghyuck smiles at the older’s eagerness as he lets Jeno tug him further inside.

It was just a typical club. There’re blinding neon lights dancing along with the people grinding on each other on the dancefloor. The bass of the speakers is turned up making his head pound while some EDM song pierces his ears. The smell of alcohol and smoke is evident in the air, hitting Donghyuck’s senses as they go further inside. He follows Jeno who drags him to the bar, clearly excited about this night with him. They bump into bodies but they managed to get a seat without real problems.

Donghyuck doesn’t get why he’s so excited by drinking alcohol at a club with him. They could’ve just done it in their bedrooms or something, instead of going in this stifling and hot club. He would’ve preferred getting his first drink with his friends but alas, his best friend cannot be stopped. Not that Donghyuck’s going to drink tonight.

 _This can’t be so bad_ , the younger thinks as he shrugs his worries. He’s here now, might as well enjoy it.

The older ordered a rum with Coke while as promised, a diet Coke for Donghyuck. The younger can’t help but snort as he takes his drink, still sipping from it despite his reluctance. Who was he to reject free drinks on his birthday, anyway?

They just sat there, talking about random things and catching up on each other. It was nice, Donghyuck thinks. Being able to be with Jeno again after being busy with high school now that they’re graduating next year. There’ll be no time for them to meet up next time so Donghyuck was really glad that Jeno came to get him tonight. It was a weird way to celebrate his birthday but it was a pleasant night.

A few glasses later, Jeno started slurring.

“Hey Hyuck,” he calls him.

Donghyuck tears away his eyes from the crowd, meeting Jeno’s hooded ones. Probably from drunkenness, he assumes. “Hmmm?”

A sheepish grin. “Let’s dance.”

The younger replies with a frown. “No.”

Jeno immediately pouts and it doesn’t affect Donghyuck. Nope, he’s not falling for his charms for the second time tonight. Once is enough, Lee Jeno.

The older only juts his lower lip more which makes the younger sigh before dragging him. Jeno’s practically bouncing but his face falls when he realizes that Donghyuck’s dragging him towards the exit. He immediately tries to pull his arm away but fails when strength left him, probably because of the alcohol in his system. Jeno can only whine as they go out with the younger waving Johnny a goodbye and the giant’s face was filled relief as soon as they spot them heading towards Donghyuck’s chained bike.

Donghyuck’s the one who’s biking this time and Jeno begrudgingly hops on the back and encircles his arms on the younger’s waist. The other only smiles at him and ruffles his hair before pedalling.

“It’s almost midnight, Jen, and you promised to bring me home at midnight.”

“For the record, Hyuck, I didn’t promise that I’d bring you home at that time.”

“For someone who’s drunk, you sure remember a lot of things,”

“I’m not drunk, just tipsy,”

“Sure, sure.”

The chilling wind upon them catches the older’s attention and he looks up at the sky. The sky was void of the twinkling lights and the moon, leaving gloomy clouds to reign the night. Before the knew it, light rain was pouring on them.

“Shit,” Donghyuck mutters just as he quickly pedals his way home, clearly not wanting to get caught in the rain. And of course, he doesn’t want to risk himself and Jeno to catch a cold because of their antics. He doesn’t want to spend his birthday bedridden because of sickness, thank you very much.

It was minutes before midnight when they managed to go to Donghyuck’s house. Thankfully, the rain remained light, pouring little drizzles upon them, leaving the two boys soaked although not drenched like ducks.

Donghyuck hops off the bike, carelessly dropping it on their front lawn, not giving a single care if Jeno’s still on it or not. Jeno only pouts at him, carressing his bum which landed harshly on the ground. The younger only grins at him, offering his hand to help Jeno stand up. Jeno accepts it and they suddenly found themselves close to each other, faces only centimeters apart.

The younger lets out a shaky inhale, eyes blown wide at the sudden proximity. He feels the older inhale and Donghyuck watches his eyes drop down to his lips. Gathering courage, he takes a step closer and Jeno doesn’t step back, he wills himself to look at the older’s eyes and find them staring back at him.

“Can we get any more cliché than this?” Donghyuck whispers, a small grin stretches on his lips.

Jeno lets out a breath he’s been holding in. “Yeah, we can.”

“How?”

And they’re kissing. In the middle of the rain, at midnight reminding them of how a new day was made. A day when the sun was born just like how Jeno seems to be a planet revolving around it. And he can’t seem to stop, not when Donghyuck shining brightly at him, warm and familiar.

It was just mouths pressed again each other but both seem contented with how much they’re smiling. Jeno pulls back, forehead pressed against the younger’s and he’s smiling that smile again. Donghyuck’s heart melt at the sight, heartbeat racing faster than it’s ever been before.

“Happy Birthday, Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer and the older finds himself in the younger’s embrace with his Cola-flavored lips on him. And he then realizes that apparently once isn’t enough for him when it comes to Lee Jeno.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even sure if eighteen year-olds are allowed at clubs, yet, but please forgive me if they're not. this is so rushed and unsatisfying but i just want to write Hyuck a birthday gift and here it is. kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
